


New Friends acquired

by SonnyStupid



Category: Drawfee RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyStupid/pseuds/SonnyStupid
Summary: Izzy and Julia, two animation majors just starting at Uni must team up with Nathan, owner of a local comic book shop, his roommate Jacob, a junior at the Uni and graphic design major, and their cat Caldwell to stop the nefarious Willie Muse, their english professor who's about to blow up the entire city with a nuclear bomb. They get help from a lot of wacky characters along the way





	1. Making friends and influencing people

Izzy was sitting on the swings in a playground close to their dorm, this city has some amazingly beautiful places. They were eating their lunch on the swings, Iced coffee and a turkey club sandwich, a perfect meal. There were people walking around all the time but most rarely went into the playground so it was mostly quiet and Izzy was able to zone out and wasn’t paying attention when someone sat on the swing next to them.

“Iced coffee is an affront against nature” 

Izzy nearly dropped their sandwich. They looked over and were just as startled by the person next to them as when they were pulled forcefully out of their thoughts. It was an amazing looking girl wearing a flannel and jeans that were cuffed showing off her tall boots. She looked badass as hell. Izzy didn’t say anything for a few seconds, then suddenly realized they had been staring at her. “Hey Iced coffee is amazing” Izzy said finally. The human that had sat next to them laughed and reached into a messenger bag she had put down next to her and pulled out a travel mug and took a sip.“The ice waters it down, ruins the disgustingly strong taste that wakes you the fuck up even more than the caffeine” and Izzy noticed the person was staring right back at them.

Izzy looked down at their food “It’s too warm for coffee, I’d die” The girl put her coffee down next to her and looked at her phone “It’s 69 degrees, that’s definitely not too hot for coffee” Izzy very instinctually responded without thinking “Nice” The girl laughed and put her phone back in her top pocket on her flannel. It took Izzy a moment to realize the ridiculousness of that statement and checked their own phone “It’s 21 degrees” they said. The girl took out her phone again and for a few seconds she looked confused then she seemed to realize something and looked up at Izzy “Right, it’s 69 degrees fahrenheit, I haven’t fully made the switch over yet” Izzy looked back at her “switch over?” She laughed again and responded “Just got here from New York, wanted to start my college life far away from home.” they looked around “Brisbane looked beautiful and I thought that’d be a good choice, so far so good I guess. Anyway I wanted a friend and you look cool, anyone who eats lunch on a swing set has got to be at least a bit fun to hang with” 

Izzy suddenly realized she had an american accent, they didn’t notice before. Too angry at her insults to iced coffee they thought “Well insulting my food choices is an interesting first move if you wanna become my friend. Though weirdly it does seem to be a popular one” Izzy said as they looked back at their food awkwardly. “Well I guess I’ll have to make it up to you” the girl and smiled “How about we both get lunch tomorrow?” Izzy looked back at her and a lot of thoughts went through their head suddenly. This person is super cool and I DO want to be friends with them so do I take them up on this or is that weird? Why do they wanna be friends with me? Izzy managed to get a sentence out “Okay sure I’m always up for free food”

The girl seemed to smile a bit more and said “That’s good, I was worried that that might be too much, I’m Julia by the way” Izzy put down the iced coffee and put out their hand “Izzy” Julia took their hand and shook and then said “New friends?” and Izzy looked at her for a couple of moments before responding with “Sure, why not? I love making friends and influencing people” The girl looked at them with a bit of excitement in her eyes and said “Is that an Agents of Shield reference” Izzy smiled now “Depends, do you like Agents of Shield?” Julia now looked visibly excited “Its an awesome show! I think this is gonna be great!” Izzy smiled back “So what are you here for? You know, at the University?” Julia responded excitedly “I’m here for art/animation, this place seemed so cool and I’m so excited!” she said barely pausing in between words. Izzy now was excited too, “Same! Animation!” Izzy said. Julia paused “ well apparently I chose who to sit next to well, this is gonna be a fun time!” 

Julia checked her phone again “I gotta go, I’ve got a class but I’ll find you tomorrow and we can go where ever you want.” Izzy looked at her as she stood up and started to walk away “Wait! Where and when are we meeting up?” Julia didn’t turn around as she said “I said I’ll find YOU!” Izzy asked “But what does that meeeeean?” confusedly but loudly. Julia didn’t answer but Izzy could hear a bit of laughter coming from her. “Well this should be interesting” Izzy said into their sandwich. 

 

The next day Izzy got a text message from an unknown number  
“Yo Izzy, it's Julia. Meet me at the swing set you were on at 12”  
There was a pause  
“If that works for you”  
A lot of questions went through Izzy’s mind but they went with the most obvious to start  
“How did you get my number?”  
Julia answered almost instantly  
“You put it on the incoming freshman facebook page, if I’m gonna be honest I think that’s a bit inadvisable mate”  
Izzy remembered there were a few Julia’s on the page the University created for incoming freshman to talk to each other  
“Alright whatever, yeah 12 works I’ll meet you there”  
About a minute later Julia texted back  
“Awesome!” 

Izzy had a class right before they would be able to go and it went longer than expected, they got out at 11:45 and immediately started walking to the playground. They were nearly on the other side of campus, it was pretty tight. As they got there they saw Julia sitting on the swing, her travel mug was next to her and she seemed to be using a tiny screwdriver on something in her hand that Izzy couldn’t see. Izzy looked down at the time and saw they were about 10 minutes late. Normally they wouldn’t care about that, it’s a tiny bit late and almost meaningless, but for some reason they really wanted to be on Julia’s good side and impress her.

Izzy thought about what they were going to say but ultimately decided to go with the obvious question “what are you working on?” Julia looked up at Izzy and held up what she was holding, it was a large silver looking pocket watch with some kind of engraving. “I checked out a thrift store on the way over and found this thing, it’s broken but I have a tiny tool set for eyeglasses and I think I’ll be able to get it working” She looked back down at it then put it into her pocket and put the screwdriver in a side pocket on her bag. “I’ve got most of it in the right order but I think I’ll need to buy some replacement gears before it’ll be fully functional”

Julia looked at Izzy and smiled “So where are we going” she asked. Izzy sat down next to her responded “You invited me don’t you already have an idea” Julia looked over “I literally got to this country last week. I have no idea what’s here, this’ll give me a better idea of what’s around. Really you’re helping me out so… what’s around here? Be my guide friend.” Izzy snorted “OH is that all you’re here for? Trying to get a free guide?” Julia faked looking hurt but Izzy could tell she was holding back a laugh “Why I would never…” She responded innocently. Izzy rolled their eyes and half snorted half chuckled “Well I’ve only been here a few weeks longer than you but I always try to help out any friend, especially when they’re trying to take advantage of me” This time Julia didn’t try to keep a straight face and laughed out loud. Izzy cracked up “Ok fine I know a place let's get going” Izzy said between laughs. 

ENTER NATHAN

“Is that a comic book shop?” Julia asked as they were walking. “I’d assume yes” Izzy responded. There was a sign above the door that looked like it had been painted by hand that said “NATHAN SELLS COMICS!!!” and next to that was a cartoon avatar of a red haired man guy with a beard and a really happy smile on his face. A life sized Spider-Man mannequin was outside the door. It had on a graphic t-shirt that they couldn’t read from where they were. “You wanna check it out?” Julia asked looking at spiderman. “Cool, I’m up for some nerdiness today” Izzy responded and they started walking to the door.

As they got closer they saw that the shirt Spider-Man was wearing informed them that he smoked weed every day. “I didn’t think Spiderman smoked” Izzy said before they went through the door. “Well he is in high school and is under immense stress all the time so I guess it makes sense” Julia said and then paused “Also there's a hyphen between Spider and Man” Izzy looked over at her with a raised eyebrow “We’re talking. Like verbally.” They said. “Yeah well I could just tell you got it wrong” Julia said. Izzy started laughing and walked through the door and Julia sighed and followed. 

A bell rung as they walked through the door and they both started looking around. Inside the shop there were rows after rows of comics and toys. It was a tiny space but obviously Nathan had figured out how to put in as much stuff as possible. There was a long counter next to the door with a cash register and Nathan was behind it. Nathan looked nearly exactly like the cartoon. He had the big beard and looked more happy and content than anyone they’d ever seen.

“Welcome to Nathan sells comics. I’m Nathan and I sell comics. We have dnd every sunday and everyone is welcome. The coffee and tea is free too” He gestured to the end of the counter where there was a coffee maker and a kettle with a selection of teas and some paper cups. He sounded nice and more pure than even how he looked would suggest. It looked like he would make the most of the situation even if he was sent to hell. “If you’re looking for anything in particular you might wanna ask, things are a bit chaotic in here” He added. “This place is amazing” Julia was already looking through the shelves. “Thanks!” Nathan smiled even bigger. “We’re not really looking for anything just browsing around” Izzy said as they flipped through a shelf with a buncha comics stacked together in no clear order. “That’s cool friends, I love meeting new people, especially comic book fans! I’m here if you need anything, or if you just wanna talk about comics and other nerdy things” Nathan picked up an aquaman comic and started reading.

Julia and Izzy were roaming through the shelves and suddenly a shape in the corner started moving. A figure stood up and walked out of the dark corner. He was just the most emo person, he wore jeans and a t shirt and what looked like a cloak over his shoulders, everything he was wearing was black and his hair dyed a dark blue, nearly black. Both Julia and Izzy looked over to watch him walk up to Nathan. “Thanks Nathan, I’ll take this.” He pulled a comic out of his cloak and put it on the counter, all that was on the cover was a skull. “Awesome Jacob, that’s a good one” Nathan said happily as he rung him up. Jacob looked over at Julia and Izzy who were both trying to look like they weren’t watching him. “I’ll be in my room” he sighed and walked behind the counter and opened a door onto a flight of stairs and he walked up. “REMEMBER TO FEED THE CAT” Nathan shouted up the stairs. “Yeah I got it” they heard from above. Nathan looked over at Julia and Izzy “Oh by the way there’s a cat that roams around. His name’s Caldwell and he’s really affectionate so if you see him around be sure to give him a few pets… I should really put up a sign” Nathan looked at the window quizzically imagining where he would put up a sign about Caldwell.

“I’m so gonna find this cat and give him ALL the pets!!” Izzy said as they put down the comic book. Izzy looked over at Nathan “Oh also who was that” Izzy would generally be anxious talking to a new person (especially someone that good looking) but somehow Nathan made them feel comfortable. “Oh that was Jacob, we’re roommates in the apartment above the store.” Nathan looked happy to be talking about Jacob, he had obviously been looking happy the whole time but somehow he looked even happier, like his eyes had started sparkling as soon as Jacob appeared. “He’s a Junior at the University up the street” he said. “Oh that’s really cool, we’re both freshman” Julia said, she seemed content around Nathan as well. “Awesome! You officially have a lifetime invitation to dnd.” he responded. “Didn’t you say that everyone is welcome anyway?” Izzy asked. Nathan started laughing “Well you’re double invited then. You can’t refuse a DOUBLE invitation!” 

Izzy laughed softly too “Why are you so set on getting us to go to dnd” Nathan looked down “Well so far it’s just me and Jacob and we want more people.” He looked back up and smiled again “We’ll have cookies and Oreos and chips and stuff! It’ll be really cool I promise!” Izzy and Julia were laughing. “Well I’m definitely coming if there’s gonna be Oreos” Julia said. Izzy looked at both of them “I could use a few more friends and I want more opportunities to pet Caldwell so I’m down” Izzy said after a second. Nathan looked ecstatic now. “Awesome!!!! I’ll make sure Caldwell is downstairs when you get here! This is gonna be the best time ever!” Nathan pulled out his phone and started writing something in it “I’m making a list of snacks to get!”


	2. Plot Stuff I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot that I said would happen starts to actually happen

“Ok yes this is definitely one of the best sandwiches I’ve ever had” Julia said as they walked out of the sandwich shop. “Of course it is, you were paying I wanna go somewhere awesome” Izzy responded without looking away from their sandwich. Julia noded “Fair point” They walked around a corner into an alleyway and immediately saw a familiar figure down the alley about a block away. “Hey isn’t that a Professor, I think I’ve seen him around.” Julia asked and took another bite of their sandwich. “Yeah I think that’s Professor Muse, I have his creative writing class, he’s pretty cool” Izzy responded without thinking. “You wanna go up and say hi? I kinda wanna know what he’s doing.” Izzy watched Professor Muse with interest. He had gotten onto a 16 wheeler truck and was now sitting off the end typing away at a computer. “Sure” Julia said while still chewing her sandwich. 

They walked a few more meters and instantly stopped. “Hey is that what I think it is” Izzy said very quietly. “I’d say yes” Julia said even quieter. Professor Muse was sitting in front of a nuclear missile that was loaded onto the truck. Julia and Izzy could hear him talking into a headset “I’ve nearly set everything up. In a few hours this city will be a pile of ash and I’ll understand my character much better” Professor Muse seemed weirdly happy, his legs didn’t reach the ground and he was swinging them back and forth and smiling. 

Izzy started to be able to move “should we run or back away slowly?” Julia didn’t look over “I’m gonna say run.” Izzy paused before replying “Ok cool, on three?” Julia finally looked up “Ok, on three” Izzy looked over “Okay, one... two...three” They immediately ran faster than either of them ever had before. They passed by the sandwich shop and saw Nathan sells comics. “I wanna go to Nathan’s!” Izzy said. “Ok cool I wanna stop running” Julia responded 

Nathan was absorbed in his comic and was a bit sad that no one had come into the store for a while. It was middle of the day and it was Wednesday so it wasn’t unexpected but it still was disheartening. Enough people visited the shop every week that financially they were normally fine and it was never in danger of closing but it still made him sad when no one came in. The most loyal customer Nathan had was Jacob, Nathan told him that he didn’t have to pay for the books every time since they were roommates and Jacob helped out with the shop but Jacob always refused and payed anyway. Nathan had been running the shop since he was 18 and a family friend who had helped raise him died and left him a bookstore. A year later Nathan needed money to keep things going and didn’t want to live alone so when a new semester started he put up flyers around the University, Jacob came into the picture and they were best friends since then. 

Nathan looked up with a smile when the bell at the door rung and started greeting “Hi welcome to Nath…” he pretty instantly noticed it was Izzy and Julia and both of them looked scared and seemed like they were running in. Nathan’s smile was wiped away “What’s wrong?” he said and walked around the counter. Both Izzy and Julia were catching their breath “It’s… a bomb” Izzy manages to get out. “In the alley… big bomb … city turns to ash type bomb” Julia adds. “Here there's some chairs over here” Nathan says and walks behind a row. Izzy and Julia follow and see that there was a reading corner they hadn’t noticed when they were there before. Nathan really manages to get a lot out of this space, Izzy wondered then noticed a tardis toy on the shelf next to them, maybe it’s bigger on the inside. Izzy and Julia sat down on the small couch and Nathan sat down in a beanbag chair across from them.

Caldwell the cat squeezed through a opening in one of the shelves jumped on to Nathan’s lap and started purring. “Oh this is Caldwell” Nathan said. Caldwell had dark brown fur and blue eyes, he was a very small cat and had already settled down comfortably in Nathan’s lap. Nathan was petting Caldwell absentmindedly as he payed attention to Julia and Izzy. Julia caught her breath first “We were in the alley a block down and we saw one of the professors at the University with a giant bomb and said that the city would turn to ash.” she said. “Shit” Nathan looked speechless. “What did the bomb look like?” He asked after a few moments. “It looked like the stereotypical nuclear bomb. Big everyone gets destroyed type bomb, he had it loaded up onto a big truck.”

Julia looked over at Izzy “Izzy?” she said. “Uh yeah what’s up?” Izzy looked up at Julia, Izzy seemed to have forgotten everything that was going on and was very obviously only paying attention to Caldwell and seemed to be itching to get down and pet him. Nathan looked at the cat “Caldwell?” Caldwell looked up at Nathan impatiently. Nathan points to Izzy and Caldwell seems to sigh as he got off Nathan’s lap and jumped onto Izzy. Izzy suddenly seemed ecstatic and started petting Caldwell and seemed completely unaware that anything else existed.

Nathan looks at Julia “Who was this Professor, let’s see if we can find out anything about him.” Julia didn’t pause“It was Professor Muse from creative writing.” she said. Nathan pulled up his phone and after about a minute of searching looked up “I got it” he passed his phone to Julia before saying “Professor Willie Muse of English and Writing. 37 years old, head of the drama club…” “Wait we’re a huge university with a whole theater department why do we have a drama club?” Julia interrupted. “I mean I don’t go to your school” Nathan responded.

Izzy’s phone buzzed “Hey Julia could you check that? Izzy took their phone out of their pocket and threw it at Julia then went back to petting Caldwell. Julia caught it “Oh fuck Oh fuck OhFuckOhFuckOhFuckOhFuckOhFuckOhFuck” she said. “What is it” Nathan asked. Julia threw Izzy’s phone at Nathan and it hit Nathan in the shoulder. “Ouch” Nathan looked at the phone “Oh fuck” he said. It was a message

“Hey Izzy, It’s Professor Muse. I noticed that you saw my project. I just wanted you to know if you tell the police or anyone else I’ll blow it up and believe me I’ll know if you do. I’ll allow you Nathan since you’ve already told him.”  
Nathan looked at the phone frozen then managed to write a reply  
“How did you get my number”  
and after a few seconds Professor Muse replied  
“You put it on the incoming freshman page, by the way that’s like a super bad idea for privacy stuff”  
Nathan typed out another message  
“How do you know Nathan?”  
This reply was pretty instant  
“He’s Nathan from “Nathan sells comics” he’s pretty well known around here. He’s a well liked guy”  
Nathan regained his smile “Well that made me feel a bit better” he said out loud.

Izzy finally looked up “What’s happening?” Nathan handed Izzy their phone. Izzy looked at the phone for a few minutes “Ok I get it anyone can find my number, also OHFUCK” Izzy said then dropped their phone and went back to petting Caldwell but this time looking down in an unsuccessful attempt to hide their face, they looked terrified. 

“I think we’re gonna need some help” Nathan said and walked behind the counter and opened the door to the stairs “JACOB GET DOWN HERE” he yelled up the stairs. “WHAT IS IT” Jacob’s voice came down. “IMPORTANT” Nathan replied. “UGH FINE” Jacob stomped to the stairs and came down “What exactly is it?” he said then looked over at Izzy and Julia cowering in the corner and leaned in close to Nathan “Did they kill someone? Because they look like they just killed someone. Are you gonna make me help dispose of a body? You know I’d help YOU get rid of a body if you killed someone but I met these people like an hour ago.” he whispered just loud enough for Julia and Izzy to hear. “No they didn’t kill anyone!” Nathan’s smile faltered for a second. Nathan spent the next ten minutes explaining the situation as Julia sat closer to Izzy so she could pet the cat too. 

“Oh Fuck” Jacob said and leaned back on the wall. “That’s some serious shit. … I need to pet the furry monster to calm down” Jacob went over to Izzy and sat on the arm of the couch. Now 3 people were petting Caldwell at the same time, Caldwell looked very happy. 

“So how do we stop him” Nathan said while making himself coffee. Izzy finally looked up “I vote we all move in with Julia in New York” Julia looked over “No we have to face this. I told my parents I wouldn’t chicken out and go back to New York and I’m not letting some ‘nuclear bomb that might blow us all up’ make me admit defeat. We’re gonna defeat Willie Muse if it’s the last thing we do” she said. “Which it probably will be” Izzy replied very quickly. Julia looked determined “I came halfway around the world to go to college and I won’t let anything get in the way of me getting a degree Izzy, that includes dying.” Julia returned to petting Caldwell. “Besides, we don’t know what his plan is, if we wanna survive we have to at least figure that out first. For all we know he wants to blow up New York too.” Jacob spoke “Yeah I really like this place and if someone blows up my home I’m gonna be really pissed, we need to stop Willie.” He said.

“Well that’s 3/4 we’re going on an adventure” Nathan said. “It’s time to break out the Nathan Mobile” Nathan looked obscenely happy. “Oh my god” Jacob buried his head in his hands as Nathan ran out of the store. “I’ll bite” Izzy said “What is the Nathan Mobile?” Jacob kept his head buried and said “You’ll see” a few minutes later they heard Nathan yelling from outside “WE’RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!” Izzy and Julia ran out and Jacob followed very slowly.


	3. The Nathan Mobile and Professor Otherthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a trip to Jake Young's Laboratory. It's cannon that The Nathan Mobile's horn just blasts "NATHAN'S HERE" and it has a button that makes the speakers play a recording of him saying "wheeeeeeee"

Nathan was in a van with a sign on the top like a pizza delivery car would have saying “NATHAN!” and the van itself was painted blue, pink and white, the trans flag, Izzy noted. The cartoon Nathan that was on the store sign and “NATHAN SELLS COMICS!” in big bold letters written diagonally across the doors. “Get In!!!” Nathan said and the side door slid open revealing an interior that was entirely covered with shag carpeting with a small shelf with a bunch of old looking comics covered in plastic, a lantern hanging from the ceiling and three benches, one with a hole in the side that looked like it made a space for Caldwell. Izzy looked over at Jacob and noticed he was holding Caldwell as he walked over to the van. 

Izzy and Julia looked at each other “What the hell?” Izzy said and jumped in the van and sat on one of the benches. “Seems like a fun time” Julia responded and sat next to Izzy. “I hate this car” Jacob said and put Caldwell down on the floor of the van where Caldwell proceeded to go through the hole in the bench and settle down underneath it. Jacob then sat on the last bench and pulled out a laptop from a drawer underneath his bench that Izzy didn’t notice before. 

“Welcome to my Mobile Command center” Nathan said and the side door slid shut. “Why do you have it?” Izzy asked “Nathan got this van when he inherited the store, last year he decided to make it an art project, he goes to festivals and things and sells comics from this monstrosity” Jacob said before Nathan could respond. “I’m just enjoying how we’re four kids and an animal in a colorful van driving around trying to solve a mystery.” Julia said. 

“Holy Fuck!” Izzy looked incredibly excited “Well gang, looks like we’ve got a mystery on our hands.” They said happily. “I think that would be my line” Nathan said and started up the van. “Does that make me Shaggy?” Jacob asked. “Naw you’re Velma, I think Izzy’s Shaggy” Nathan responded. “If you say I’m Daphne I will throw you out of this van” Julia said calmly. “Yeah I’m definitely Daphne now that I think about it” Nathan said. “I’ll accept Fred” Julia said though she seemed a bit miffed. Caldwell crept out of his hole and jumped up on Izzy and started purring. “That settles it Izzy’s definitely Shaggy” Julia said as Izzy got a giant smile on their face and went back to petting Caldwell. 

“Caldwell almost acts like a dog” Julia said as the van started moving. “Oh you’re from New York right?” Jacob had looked up from his laptop. “Uh yeah” Julia responded. “Well you know how water flushes the opposite way here? The same principle applies to animals. Cats act like dogs and dogs act like cats.” Julia looked from Jacob, to Izzy, to Nathan and back. “That can’t possibly be true” she said finally. Nathan looked back “Oh no it’s definitely factual.” he said. “I can confirm” Izzy added while still petting Caldwell. Julia looked confused for the first time since Izzy met her. She had even stayed relatively in control of the situation when they saw Willie Muse on the truck but it was now she seemed befuddled. “You guys are all saying this very straight faced” she said after a long time. “That’s cuz it’s a fact. I’m surprised you didn’t know it already” Jacob responded and went back to typing. Julia continued looking completely bewildered and looking all around the van. Nobody looked up. Julia seemed to shrug her shoulders as they continued driving.

“So where are we going?” Izzy asked as Nathan started speeding up. “To the computer lab at the University, Jacob might be able to help with this, he’s our resident tech nerd.” Nathan said as they sped onto a campus road. Jacob looked annoyed “I’m a graphic design major” he said. “Whatever, same thing. You’re the best we got and we need to find that bomb” Nathan said and they careened past the bio building. “WAIT WAIT WAIT STOP!” Izzy yelled and Nathan hit the brakes harder than he probably should have and everyone lurched forward. Caldwell managed to stay in Izzy’s lap but he meowed disapprovingly at Nathan. 

“What?” Nathan asked as everyone regained their senses. “I know a bio professor that might be able to help us” Izzy said while putting back on their beanie, which had fallen off when Nathan stopped. “If we’re clever about it we won’t have to tell him what we’re looking for or specifics” they continued. Julia was looking straight at Izzy “Who’s the prof” she asked. Izzy pulled out their phone “Professor Young, he’s cool and can help us out with whatever we need.” Julia looked quizzical. “How could a bio prof help us?” she asked Izzy. Everyone looks at Julia like she was an alien. “Jake Young isn’t just bio, he’s like a mad scientist and he can make us whatever gadgets we need to find Willie” Izzy said like it was obvious. Nathan pushed a button and the door on the side of the van slid open “Well, I’m up for any ideas. We can’t make a good plan until we have some idea what we’re dealing with and this is as good a way to figure it out as any other. Worst comes to worst we might be able to ask Young about Willie Muse.” he said as he jumped out of the van. Jacob grumbled a bit but he stepped out and joined Nathan. Izzy happily jumped out and Caldwell followed, nuzzling Izzy’s legs. 

MEET PROFESSOR [OTHERTHING] (It's one word) 

The door to Professor Young’s room was graffitied to read “Professor Otherthing.” As the gang walked into the Lab there was immediately a huge bang and purple smoke started filling the room. Caldwell jumped higher than should have been possible and landed in Izzy’s arms, Nathan jumped as well and looked terrified, Jacob took a step back and immediately hit the wall, Julia had no reaction at all. A large man who looked like he was somewhere in his thirties wearing a white lab coat and a flat cap raced across the room carrying a beaker that was making all the smoke. He put it in a large machine attached to the wall shut the door and pushed a button on the wall, the sound of a fan was very audible. The man turned to the door and looked at the gang and his eyes settled on Izzy “IZZY!” he said loudly and ignored everyone else as he walked over to Izzy “Who’s this little guy” staring down at Caldwell who looked at Young disapprovingly. “Oh this is Caldwell, he’s just the most adorable baby” Izzy responded. Jake stepped back as he got the “Go away scary human” vibe that Caldwell was sending. “I can tell” Jake said. 

“So what brings you to the lab?” he asked Izzy. Izzy put Caldwell down and walked up to Young. “Well uh we can’t give you specifics but we need something that can help us track nuclear activity.” they said to Jake. “Are you up to something I should be concerned about?” Jake said and took off his hat. His hair was smoking and he patted it out absentmindedly. “Well nothing we’re up to but it probably is something you should be concerned about. Everyone is in danger and we’re on a mission to save the world” Izzy responded looking kinda excited for the first time since they saw Willie. “Huh” Young said and turned away “Well lucky for you I have very little concept of ethics and need to test out a few new gadgets anyway.” A horrifying looking monster thing that had been shoved into the corner responded to Young the minute he says the word gadget. “Gadget-Gadget” Young looks over and sighs “Yes thank you Spheal” he says and walks over to a counter.

Young rummages around in a drawer and pulls out a device that looked exactly like the ghost detector from ghostbusters. “I modeled it after Ghostbusters!” he says and smiles. “I can see that and I love it so much!” Nathan replies looking happy. Young looks happy as well “Ah another appreciator of great culture!” he says waving his hands about. “So what does it do” Jacob asked looking interested. “Well it’s supposed to track danger to the school, I built it for the possibility of a bio student going rogue and doing possibly dangerous experiments without my approval.” Young says and happily pats the device. All of the gang including Caldwell immediately look at the machine on the wall still nearly filled with purple smoke, Young doesn’t notice. “I assume it could also track nuclear activity though if it posed a danger to the school” he continues. Julia looks back at Young and raises an eyebrow “Ok seriously is this school Hogwarts? How does it just detect “danger”? Wouldn’t it at least need to detect a specific thing?” Young looks at her confused “This is Australia” he replied “Rules from the boring parts of the world don’t apply.” he hands Nathan the device and starts rummaging in the drawer again.

“Ok why does everyone here act like Australia is like a fantasy realm that works on cartoon logic?” Julia asked looking exasperated. Nathan didn’t look up from the gadget “I mean compared to the boring rules New Yorkers have to live by, it essentially is” he said carefully examining his new toy. Young pulls out a pamphlet and a weird looking knife. “This pamphlet will teach you how to use the ghostbusters gadget” (“Gadget-Gadget” again comes from the corner.)“Thank you Spheal” Young handed the knife to Izzy. “this can open any door on campus, don’t lose it and don’t tell anyone I gave it to you, they’ll think your my favorite student or something” he paused “which of course you are” He then handed the pamphlet to Nathan. “Oh come on, a knife that can unlock any lock is literally a thing in Harry Potter” Julia said exasperated. Young looked over “Oh yeah this is just a keycard, put it on the keycard readers and it’ll unlock the door. I put it in the knife because it looked cool.” He said looking surprised. Julia looked down still seeming angry. 

“Oh right! Since you're on a mission to protect the school you could probably use this” Young pulls a watch out of his pocket and hands it to izzy. “If you’re ever in serious danger press the red button and I’ll be alerted. It also has some other features that you can figure out as you go” Young looked obscenely happy now. Julia looked up from the floor “Ill accept the fact we’re all in a cartoon now but why are you giving us all this stuff on nothing but our word?” She asked. Young scratched his head “Well the only thing you could do any evil with is that knife and anyway Nathan’s with you and Nathan could never do wrong” Young said. Nathan beamed and Julia continued to brood.


	4. I'm Just Evil WOOOOOOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie Muse is probably the bad guy. He does have a really awesome dog tho so who's really to say?

“Hmm, I think it needs to be a bit too the left” Willie Muse said looking intently at what was now in his possession. It took a lot of effort to get and now the plan is going perfectly. He even got a base of operation, an old abandoned vacuum cleaner factory. It was utterly destroyed when he found it but now the giant space is pretty nice, it has a lot of carpeting, a desk in the corner, a few couches and a Gryffindor tapestry on one wall and also the giant thermonuclear warhead in the middle of the room. Really all place needs to feel like a home is good aesthetics. “Nothing says ‘unprepared’ like something being slightly off center.” Willie thought out loud and pushed his possession a few centimeters to the left. 

Lilly Muse, Willies dog was on one of the couches looking disapprovingly at Willie and creating a plan of escape if his plan were to go sideways. She knew Willie’s plan and knew that she would not be there to see it fail. She jumped off the couch, let out a yip at Willie and then jumped onto the warhead and curled into a ball on top of it. Willie looked at her and sighed “This is gonna work! They’re already all together and everything is working out exactly as i said it would.” Lillie did something equivalent to raising an eyebrow. “I know this is gonna work” he said and pulled his laptop out from under the couch Lillie was on. 

“Look” Willie pulled up video from the many secret cameras he had put on the campus, Jake Young really would give you anything if you asked nicely enough. The video showed Izzy, Julia, Jacob, Nathan, and Caldwell outside the Bio lab with all their new toys, they all were a bit happier than when they went in to see Professor Young. Nathan was reading the manual Young had given him as he walked back to the Nathan mobile, Jacob was holding his arm and making sure he didn't walk into anything, Caldwell was keeping close to Izzy as they waved around the knife that they . had gotten. Julia seemed more determined than ever. They all got into the Nathan Mobile and it jerked forward suddenly and drove off screen “I even know that they’re going to 7-11 to get snacks, Nathan likes Oreos” Willie said “I’m monitoring them very closely, I know exactly what I'm doing.” Willie looked at Lillie intently and then sighed again and closed the laptop “It’ll work” 

“What’ll work” a voice came from the doorway, Matt Grote had arrived. “My plan” Willie said happily. Matt looked at the ominous object in the middle of the room “hey uh what’s that” Willie looked over “Oh that’s just for the plan, nothing to worry about!” he replied. Matt shrugged “Oh okay … well uh I’m gonna get take out so do you want anything?” he asked. Willie smiled “I’ve got my hands full” he said. “I’m need to kidnap me a freshman.”


End file.
